A Football Headed Prank
by SuprSingr
Summary: Happy April Fools Day everyone...
1. A Football Headed Prank

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**This will be my last fan fic. *Sighs* I'm sorry. I've really gotta focus on my school work now, though. I've become a bit too obsessed with this website, and it's become a bit of a problem.**

**I know that it's April Fools Day, but unfortunately, I am not joking. I wish I was, believe me... but I'm not.**

**I'm so sorry about all this. And I'm especially sorry to all the people who have been waiting for updates to my other stories. But fret not, maybe I'll return someday. :)**

**In the meantime though, please enjoy my last piece of fan fiction... ever. *Sighs***

**I'm a bit sad here, but I hate for my A/N to be so depressing... maybe I can manage a little funny despite my mood... Eh, I'll put it in the disclaimer. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I own Hey Arnold! I am Craig Bartlett! HEAR ME ROAR!!!! *Roars* April Fools, brothas! ...or sisters. (Was that funny enough?)**

* * *

**A Football Headed Prank**

**By SuprSingr**

Helga walked up to the door of the house that her boyfriend of two years asked her to come to. She knocked on the door, and was almost immediately greeted by a pair of smiling, but very nervous green eyes. A sea of animals ran out, and Helga yelped. She knew that after all this time of coming to this old boarding house, that she should have been used to it, but it always managed to catch her off guard.

She almost fell backward, before Arnold quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling down the steps of his home. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, still looking a little alarmed, yet relieved.

Arnold pulled her into the home gently by her arm, and closed the door. As soon as he turned around, he was immediately greeted by Helga's lips, and her arms going around his neck. His eyes went wide, as they always did, since she was always able to catch him off guard, before they closed on their own account, and he slid his hands onto her arms, and kissed her back.

After a few seconds, Helga pulled back, though her arms were still around his neck, and smiled at him. "How's my boyfriend?" She asked playfully, though even after two years it still felt amazing to say that.

He smiled at her through half-lidded eyes, and shrugged. "He's fine. How's his amazing girlfriend doing? Do you know?"

She smiled a little wider. "Oh, she's doing as well as she always does."

Arnold let go of her arms, and she released him from her embrace. "So," Helga began, "why did you want me to come over?"

Arnold smiled at her, albeit nervously, and took her hand, leading her up stairs as he answered her, "I need to ask you something very important, Helga... and it had to be in person."

Helga frowned, feeling a little uneasy by his tone.

He led her up to his room, and shut the door behind them. He then turned to her, and fidgeted under her gaze.

She blinked at him. "What is it, Football Head? Out with it already." She prompted, though it wasn't said with venom or spite like it once was, but with slight playfulness and a hint of flirtatiousness.

Arnold locked his eyes onto hers, and gulped, then getting down on one knee and taking her hand.

Helga's eyes widened at this, but she quickly killed any thoughts or fantasies of what he might be doing, and asked, "Um, Arnold... what are you doing?"

Arnold looked up at her, pursing his lips together. "Helga... you know I love you, right?"

Helga immediately set aglow, and nodded happily.

"And you love me too, right?"

"With every fiber of my very being." She answered him, smiling.

Arnold blushed a little, but smiled nonetheless. "So, if I love you, and you love me... what are we waiting for?"

Helga raised one side of her unibrow, and placed her free hand on her hip. "What are you talking about, Arnoldo?"

He bit his lip, and reached for something in his pocket, taking out a golden ring with a small diamond on it. He looked up at her nervously, still biting his lip, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Helga... I know that' we're only twelve... but I already know that I want you to be my future wife... so... will you marry me?"

Helga's jaw just about fell straight to the floor, and her eyes went to the size of dinner plates. "W-What?" She stuttered quietly.

"I want you to marry me... now... I know that we're young... and maybe this is rushing things... but I can't picture myself with anyone BUT you... so... what do you say? Do you think you could handle being the first ever Mrs.-"

She pounced on him before he could get the last word out. He fell backward and onto his bed, her on top, and he stared up at her glowing grin with amusement.

"Well..." She began playfully, absolutely glowing, "I suppose I could accept and be your new wife..."

Arnold smiled at her through half-lidded eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"But..." She began again, still glowing though. She suddenly grabbed both his wrists and pinned them both above his head with her hands, their faces right in front of eachother. Helga smirked at him, still glowing in radiant happiness though, and kissed his lips passionately.

Arnold's eyes immediately closed, and he kissed her back, before she pulled away abruptly, and smirked at his love-struck expression. "But..." She repeated, still smirking, "I can't because it's all just one of your football headed April Fools pranks."

Arnold's half-lidded, love-sick eyes instantly shot open, and he gawked at her. "Huh?!"

Helga laughed at his expression, and then smirked even broader down at him. She rolled her eyes. "PUH-lease, Hair boy! You actually think you can prank THE queen of pranks?" She snorted, and held his wrists above him firmer to prevent his escape. "Oh noooooo, Football Head! I was onto YOU the moment you got down on one knee."

He squinted his eyes at her. "You're bluffing. You looked completely shocked. There's no way that-"

She cut him off with a snort, and rolled her eyes again. "Arnold, I pretended to hate you for SEVEN years, and you NEVER suspected a thing. Obviously I'm an excellent actress."

He groaned, and pushed his head further back into the softness of the bed. "I was so sure I'd be able to get you this year."

She smiled sympathetically at down at him. "Sorry, my little football headed love. But ya can't beat the queen-

"-of pranks." They both chorused together, smirking at eachother.

"So what are you planning on doing with me?" He asked slightly wearily.

Helga grinned eviily. "Well, since I've got you trapped. There's nothing stopping me from doing anything I want with you. Why, I could-"

"Save me the speech, Helga. I've heard it before."

Helga growled at him playfully. "Don't back sass you're captor, handsome boy."

"Handsome boy?" Arnold asked, smiling at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're right! My mistake." She cleared her throat, and looked back down at him then. "I mean, Ignorant boy."

He immediately blew a tuft of hot air from his mouth, and into her face.

She closed her eyes once the warmth made contact with her face, and then glared at him, holding his wrists a bit tighter. "I see how you want to play..." She scowled at him, and then forced his hands down at his sides, and snaked her arms around him in a shot, then stood up, holding his small form close to her and encasing him in an inescapable hug of doom.

She laughed evilly, and hugged him to her a bit tighter.

Arnold blinked at her, and attempted to squirm himself free to no avail. "Helga! Lemme go!"

She just held onto him tighter in response. "I could... but I don't feel like it."

Arnold squirmed some more, before Helga suddenly let go, and tears began welling up in her eyes. "Oh, look what I've done!" She cried, her lips trembling.

Arnold's eyes widened at her, and he pulled her close to try and offer comfort. "What's wrong, Helga? What is it?"

Helga sniffled, and threw her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He could feel wetness on his shoulder, and his eyes widened even more. "Helga, please, what's the matter?" He asked desperately, holding her tighter and rubbing her back soothingly.

She bawled into his sweater. "Oh, Arnold! I-I-I can't believe I just did th-th-that! And to you!" She cried, soaking his shirt.

Arnold frowned greatly, pulling her as close as he could and still rubbing her back. "Helga, please... what's wrong?"

"I... I... I just hugged you really tight! And... A-And when you asked me to let you g-go... _I didn't_!" She wailed, clutching onto him for dear life.

Arnold's eyes widened at this, and he gawked at her. "Helga, it's okay. It was all out of fun... please stop crying."

She just nuzzled his shoulder harder then.

"Please, Helga... I can't stand to see you so upset... I love you." He tried, knowing that hearing that always made her smile.

Her wails immediately ceased, and she lifted her head up from his shoulder, smirking. Her face was clear of any blotches or spots, and there were no tear marks in sight.

Arnold blinked at her a few times. "Helga... what-"

"April Fools." She told him bluntly, and rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly think I'd cry over something so stupid, do you?"

Arnold's eyes widened, but then he smirked back at her. "Okay, that was a good one."

She stepped back from him, and bowed dramatically. "Thank you. Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, but then he blinked, and his eyes portrayed confusion. "Helga... if you weren't really crying... why is my sweater wet?" He asked, putting a hand to his shoulder and feeling the dampness of it.

Helga laughed evilly, and smirked at him. "Oh, nothing in particular... just my drool."

Arnold let out a disgusted yelp, and immediately took his sweater off, and threw it across the room. "Helga, that's disgusting!"

Helga sat down on his couch, and rolled her eyes again. "Arnold, we frequently exchange slobber through kissing. It's not like it's anything foreign to you."

Arnold made a disgusted face at her. "Ugh, when you put it that way..." He shook his head, and then walked back over to her. "Helga, if you're not going to marry me, then I'm going to need the ring back." He told her playfully, holding out his hand.

She shrugged, and began attempting to take it off as she spoke. "Yeah, I was wondering where you got an actual diamond engagement ring from."

"It's my grandma's." He told her nonchalantly, his hand still extended to her.

She tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off. She pursed her lips together, and then laughed nervously. "I, uh, think it's stuck."

"What?"

"It's stuck, Arnold."

His eyes widened. "But your fingers are so dainty! There's no way that-"

"Well, it's stuck, Arnold! I'm telling you! Now help me get it off." She extended her ring finger to him. "Now pull it off with all your might, okay?"

He nodded, and grabbed the ring, then with all the force he could muster up, pulled back, and it came sliding off immediately, as he tumbled back onto the ground, and let out a yelp.

Helga began laughing crazily, and fell onto her back on the couch, clutching her stomach. "April Fools, Hair boy!" She exclaimed after she was able to get her laughter under control, and wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her, and stood, sitting the ring on the side table beside his couch. "Not funny, Helga. Now my butt hurts thanks to you."

She broke out into another fit of laughter at that, rolling around on the couch until she fell off. "OOF!"

Arnold snickered at her, as she sat up on the floor, and glared at him. "Not good boyfriend behavior, Arnold."

He snorted at her, and sat down on the couch as he responded flatly, "Yeah, and of course hurting your boyfriends butt like that was good girlfriend behavior." He smirked down at her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

She cut her eyes at him, and stood up, stretching her back. "Yeah, yeah. So anyway, you want to go down to Slausens and get some ice cream later...? You know, after our butts have recovered." She smiled at him, and sat down beside him, casually laying a hand on his knee, something she did often.

He laughed a bit through his nose, and then gave her a half-lidded gaze. "Sure, Helga."

She nodded, and then withdrew her hand from his knee, and put her hands behind her head, stretching out backward on the couch to get comfortable.

Arnold smiled at this, and then copied her actions, closing his eyes. "You sure you won't marry me, Helga?" He asked playfully in a relaxed tone.

He heard her laugh a little, and his smile only widened. "Not yet, Arnold. Not yet."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Last piece of fan fiction from me... *Sighs heavily***

**Be sure to read my last Will in Testament. I'll post it up soon. I've decided to leave my stories to some people to finish. I don't want them to go unfinished, so I'll be leaving them only to people I know I can trust with them.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Review...**


	2. Last AN

**Okay, last A/N ever from me... oh the depression. *Sighs***

**Let's see here...**

**"Hypnotizing Helga" will be left to NintendoGal55, since I know how much she loved that fic. Also, she commented once that if I didn't ever finish it, then she'd be forced to do it for me. XD**

**"Match Maker" will be left to... Geez, I don't know. How about to Helgafromtoe2bow. She loves that fic, I know. So there, it's all hers.**

**"She Saved my Life" will go to NintendoGal55 ALSO, since it is a companion/sequel to her own fic.**

**"Arnold Loves Helga" was a collaboration, so I'll just leave that to my partner in crime, Nintendo.**

**"Behind the Act" goes out to Azure, because I know that she'll do it justice.**

**...And I think that's pretty much it. OH! And "Arnold's Journal" will go to... Geez, I have no clue. Um, anyone who thinks they can finish it, I guess. :)**

**Now before I leave, there's one last thing I want to say.**

***Takes a deep breath* **

**This whole experience has been great for me, really, and I loved all of this. It was so fun, and I always loved writing for you guys. I'm so sorry that it's come to this, but I've really just got to-April fools!!!**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Did I getcha?! XD Like I'd ever really stop writing fan fics. *Rolls eyes***

**Well, that's it for me! :D I'm gonna go work on some more fan fics to try and make up for scaring you guys like this. XD**

**Please tell me if I fooled ya, okay? *Winks***

**Happy April Fools, my beloved readers! XD**

**~SuprSingr**


End file.
